Medical ventilators are used to provide respiratory support to patients undergoing anesthesia and respiratory treatment whenever the patient's ability to breath is compromised. The primary function of the medical ventilator is to maintain suitable pressure and flow of gases inspired and expired by the patient. The medical ventilator is commonly coupled with a patient via a breathing tube such as, for example, a tracheal tube or an endotracheal tube. The problem is that the breathing tube can become occluded with a mucus plug and/or other debris thereby posing a health risk to the patient and diminishing the effectiveness of the ventilator.